Hass mich
by tingilya
Summary: Harrys Vergangenheit bei den Dursleys hat ihn sehr geprägt... dann geschieht etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.. aber ist er noch stark genug um ein neues Leben zu beginnen? HP/SS


Das ist meine erste Songfic, deshalb seid bitte nicht so hart mit der Kritik lieb guck

* * *

_Was geschehn war, hätte nie geschehn dürfen. Ich bin doch sein Schüler. Er ist mein Lehrer._

_ER… der Mann von dem ich dachte er würde mich abgrundtief hassen._

_Und doch zeigte er mir diese Zärtlichkeit. Zeigte mir eine andere Seite von sich._

_Dein Verhalten im Unterricht… es verletzt mich… jedes Mal aufs Neue._

_Mir ist klar, es muss so sein. Du kannst dein Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht ändern._

_Es würde auffallen. Und doch kommt dieses Gefühl zurück._

_Angst… wieder allein zu sein._

_Die Schmerzen kehren zurück, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann. _

_Schmerzen der Einsamkeit. Ich fange wieder an zu zittern, spüre Tränen in meinen Augen._

**Ich schreibe deine Narben**

**Mit einer Feder aus Gold**

**Lass mich nie wieder sagen **

**Ich hab das alles so nicht gewollt**

**Mir fehlen die Beweise**

**Für einen Unterschied**

**Zwischen dem was ich in mir fühl**

**Und dem was immer geschieht**

Immer wieder dieser leere Blick.

Weiß er den nicht das… ja was den… liebe? Ha, wenn mir das jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte. Ich hätte ihn in St. Mungos eingewiesen.

Aber es war geschehen. Die Gefühle gegenüber Potter mit einzugestehen war schwer.

Und nun. Schreie ich den Jungen im Unterricht an zuckt er zusammen und Angst spiegelt sich in seinen Augen. Diese verdammten Muggel… sie hatten den Jungen fast

zerstört.

Ich hab es ihm doch erklärt…ich kann mein Verhalten im Unterricht nicht ändern. Es würde auffallen.

Trotzdem sehe ich die Naben in jeder Stunde neu aufbrechen.

Vertrau mir doch endlich.

Ich liebe dich.

Und doch geschieht es immer wieder, dass du verletzt vor mir sitzt.

**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich.**

**Bitte verlass mich. Du weißt ich liebe dich.**

**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen seh'n,**

**doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es jedes Mal gescheh'n.**

**Also Hass mich, dann kann ich geh'n.**

_Deine starken Arme, die mich immer wieder auffangen. Machst du dir Sorgen?_

_Ich sehe Aufsätze, die noch nicht korrigiert sind. Weil du bei mir sein willst?_

_Nein, das darfst du nicht. Ich bin es nicht wert. Ich bin nicht gut für dich._

_Warum beendest du es nicht?_

_Ich kann es nicht._

_Der kalte Blick deiner Augen im Unterricht lässt mich zerbrechen._

_Ich muss weg…weit weg…dich ich kann nicht._

_Nicht solange du mir in deinen privaten Räumen wieder aufs Neue zeigst, wie deine andere, deine zärtliche Seite ist._

_Zeig mir doch immer die kalte Schulter. Dann schaff ich es zu geh'n._

**Ich zeichne deine Wunden,**

**Mit jeder Lüge von mir.**

Lügen, warum du wieder zur Strafarbeit kommen musst. Keinen anderen Weg habe ich gefunden mit dir alleine zu sein.

Ich sehe die Beschimpfungen der andern Griffindors. Ja ich sehe sie. Ich sehe wie du darunter leidest.

Und doch gibt es keinen anderen Weg für uns. Nur so können wir uns für einige Stunden nahe sein.

Es geht nicht anders.

Ich brauche dich.

Sei bitte stark.

Du hast doch schließlich mich.

**Deine Worte fallen nieder,**

**wie meine Tränen auf dieses Papier.**

**Ich kann dich nicht verlassen,**

**und du mich nicht versteh'n.**

**Ich lass dich nicht leben,**

**und du lässt mich nicht geh'n.**

_Schock. Deine Worte. Sie dringen zu mir durch. Ich will sie nicht versteh'n. Will es verdrängen. Aber es geht nicht. _

_Ich ziehe mich zurück._

_Verschließe meinen Geist._

_Sehe durch dich hindurch. _

_Vereinzelte Tränen lösen sich aus meinen Augen. Fallen auf meinen Aufsatz. Wie paralysiert sitze ich da. _

_Wieso verstehst du nicht, dass ich das nicht verkrafte._

_Ist es vielleicht deine Rache? Rache dafür, dass du als Spion leben musstest und Schmerzen ertragen musstest?_

_Und jetzt lässt du mich nicht geh'n. Lässt mich dafür leiden._

_Leiden. So wie du die Jahre gelitten hast._

_Ja, das wird es sein. _

_Wer könnte mich Freak denn schon lieben?_

**Komm sags mir**

Alle Schüler sind schon gegangen. Nur du sitzt noch da. Du reagierst nicht, als ich dich anspreche. Ausdruckslose Augen sehen mich an. Schon ehr durch mich

hindurch.

Panisch setzte ich mich neben dich. Zieh dich auf meinen Schoß. Ich flehe dich an mit mir zu sprechen…

Doch du regst dich nicht. Es war doch alles nur Show. Du weißt doch: ich liebe dich.

Ja… ich liebe dich. Würde alles für dich tun.

**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich.**

**Bitte verlass mich. Du weißt ich liebe dich.**

**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen seh'n,**

**doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es jedes Mal gescheh'n.**

**Also Hass mich, dann kann ich geh'n.**

_Warum nimmst du mich wieder in denn Arm?_

_Ich sah doch deine kalten Augen._

_Doch jetzt sind sie wieder warm. Voll Sorge. _

_Nein, tu das bitte nicht. Es schadet uns doch beiden. Meine Liebe bindet mich an dich._

_Ich kann nur geh'n wenn du mich lässt…_

**Deine Tränen sind so schön,**

**doch ich darf sie nicht mehr seh'n.**

Nun steh'n wir hier. Dein 7. Schuljahr ist vorbei. Bis hierhin haben wir es geschafft. Alles Hindernisse überwunden.

Du weinst. Mal wieder.

Ich will sie fortwischen, deine Tränen. Doch du weichst zurück.

Ich lasse es zu.

Die letzten Wochen ging es dir besser. Du reagiertest nicht mehr so heftig auf die Geschichten im Unterricht. Warst nicht mehr weggetreten und blicktest leer durch

die Gegend.

Nein, du warst da.

Und nie wieder werde ich diese Tränen bei dir seh'n. dafür werde ich sorgen.

Wir haben eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Du ziehst zu mir. Schon morgen.

Nur noch eine Nacht. Deine letzte Nacht in Hogwarts.

Dann beginnt ein neues, ein glückliches Leben für dich.

Doch dein Blick sagt etwas anderes. Abschied…

**Es geht mir gut und schlecht zugleich.**

**Und es wird Zeit für mich zu geh'n.**

_Die Last ist fort. Voldemort ist tot. Meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Eine leere breitet sich immer weiter in mir aus._

_Ich stehe dir gegenüber und weine wieder einmal. Meine Liebe zu dir ist unverändert._

_Doch ich kann nicht mehr. Hab es eingeseh'n. _

_Ich verdiene deine Zuneigung nicht. _

_Meine Seele ist zu zerstört um weiter zu leben. Ein letzte Blick._

_Dann gehe ich fort… _

_._

_._

_._

_Kalter Wind weht durch mein Haar._

_Ich das Messer in der Hand._

_Schneide mir die Pulsadern auf._

_Den Schmerz spüre ich nicht. Zu viele, viel schlimmere Schmerzen habe ich schon durchlitten._

_Nur den warmen Strom meines Blutes nehme ich war._

_Es rauscht in meinen Ohren._

_Ich falle._

_Falle zu Boden._

_Und in die unendliche Dunkelheit._

_Es beginnt zu regnen._

_Und dann wird alles schwarz._

**Bitte**

Dein letzter Blick ängstigt mich.

Es lässt mich nicht in Ruhe.

Ich beginne dich zu suchen.

Doch als ich dich finde ist es schon gescheh'n.

Auf dem Astronomieturm liegst du in einer Blutlache.

NEIN.

Ich rüttle an deinen Schultern. Schreie dich an.

„LASS MICH NICHT ALLEIN… BITTE…komm zu mir zurück."

Doch du hast die Welt schon längst verlassen.

Zerstört. Von den Menschen, die dich hätten lieben sollen.

In deiner Tasche finde ich einen Brief.

Er ist für mich…

Ich beginne ihn zu lesen und begreife. Du hast meine Liebe nie wirklich erkannt. Hast sie nie ganz angenommen. Ich konnte sie dir nicht richtig vermitteln.

Dich nicht retten. Auffangen.

Ich habe versagt.

Die Zeilen Sprechen von deinem Schmerz.

_**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich.**_

_**Bitte verlass mich. Du weißt ich liebe dich.**_

_**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen seh'n,**_

_**doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es jedes Mal gescheh'n.**_

_**Also Hass mich, dann kann ich geh'n. **_

_**Bitte verlass mich. Du weißt ich liebe dich.**_

_**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen seh'n,**_

_**doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es jedes Mal gescheh'n.**_

_**Also Hass mich, dann kann ich geh'n.**_

Nein ich hasse dich nicht. Ich liebe dich.

Auch über deinen Tod hinaus.

* * *

vosichtig um die Ecke guckt... ich hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen und ihr wollt mich jetzt nicht erschlagen... auch wenn es kein Happy End gab... aber das passte nicht zur Story.. würde mich über einen Kommi freuen


End file.
